


Я понимаю

by morcabre



Category: People of Earth (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: О потере возлюбленных и понимании





	Я понимаю

Дверь в комнату Джонатана с шорохом открылась, и вошел Дон. Джонатан сел на постели и отложил планшет в сторону. Дело Оззи, который он просматривал до этого, осталось открытым, потому что ему нечего было скрывать. Дон оглянулся, рассматривая, будто видел в первый раз, скудную обстановку комнаты, серые стены, такой же серый потолок и пол. Он несколько раз хлопнул руками и кивнул, будто подтвердив самому себе, что попал туда, куда ему было нужно.

— Ты чего-то хотел? — поинтересовался Джонатан.

— О, я просто, — Дон подошел ближе и сел рядом с Джонатаном на постель. — Мы не закончили разговор раньше, вот я и подумал…

Джонатан взял кружку кофе с тумбочки рядом с кроватью и сделал глоток, вспоминая их разговор над телом Оззи, до того как влетели Курт и Джефф и начали вопить о вторжении на корабль.

— Что ты хотел обсудить? — Джонатан немного подумал и удивленно поднял брови. — Ты за советом ко мне пришел?

Дон удивленно вздохнул.

— О, нет, нет. Нет. Этот поезд ушел. У нее навсегда останется мое сердце, но…

— Только одно? — Джонатан нахмурился. — Для кого ж ты бережешь второе?

— О, а тебе бы хотелось знать? — сказал Дон, и пару мгновений спустя, будто сначала ему пришлось об этом вспомнить, толкнул плечо Джонатана своим.

Джонатан фыркнул. Он развернулся немного, и его колено прижалось к ноге Дона.

— Хорошо, в чем тогда дело?

Дон прочистил горло и положил руку ему на колено.

— Просто хотел сказать, я понимаю. Мне тоже пришлось потерять того, кто стал мне так близок.

Джонатан фыркнул и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Да, только твоя еще жива, — он отвернулся от Дона и нахмурился. Тот вздохнул.

— Я просто хочу помочь. Я рядом, если тебе что-то нужно…

— Хм, — ответил Джонатан. Он все еще отказывался смотреть на Дона.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине. Наконец, Дон собрался убрать руку с колена Джонатана, но тот поймал ее своей.

— Я просто не хочу об этом говорить, — сказал он, снова посмотрев на Дона.

— Хорошо, — ответил тот, улыбнулся и встретил его взгляд. Они какое-то время смотрели друг на друга, а потом Дон поцеловал Джонатана. Тот удивленно вздохнул и ответил на поцелуй. — Хочешь заняться сексом? — спросил Дон.

— Да, пожалуйста, — тихим голосом ответил Джонатан.

Он снял с Дона его подвески, растегнул белый пиджак и бросил его на пол. Дон поцеловал его еще раз, а потом опустился на постель. Его ловкие пальцы быстро справились с застежками пиджака Джонатана, и он кинул его вслед за своим.

— Не собираешься снять костюм? — спросил Дон, проводя кончиками пальцев по искусственной бледной коже Джонатана.

— Нет, — ответил тот и нахмурился, ожидая возражения со стороны Дона, но тот только игриво улыбнулся в ответ.

— Круто, почти как с человеком, — ответил он.

Джонатан улыбнулся и прижался к нему всем телом, покрывая поцелуями шею и плечи. Дон был восхитительно теплым, заметно теплее, чем люди. Справедливости ради, Джонатан всего раз попытался переспать с человеком. Они оба тогда были ужасно пьяны, и опыт оставил неудовлетворенными их обоих. В этом было еще одно преимущество Дона: он знал, чего ему стоит ожидать. С белыми всегда все было удивительно просто.

Джонатан прижался к нему сильнее, наслаждаясь восхитительным чувством тепла.

— Хм, — задумчиво отозвался Дон и поцеловал его еще раз. — Пусти, мне надо снять штаны. И тебе, кстати, тоже.

Они быстро разделись, и Дон увлек Джонатана обратно на постель.

— Я уже готов, трахни меня, — прошептал Дон.

Джонатан усмехнулся.

— Готов? Кто-то много о себе возомнил…

— О, ну я… — Дон смутился. — Я просто думал…

Джонатан улыбнулся более нежно и поцеловал его в плечо.

— Расслабься, все хорошо. Мы идем к этому, в конце концов.

Он устроился между разведенных ног любовника и, вытащив рукой сдвоенный член сквозь отверстие в искусственной коже, вошел в него одним плавным движением. Дон довольно вздохнул, подвинулся на кровати, устраиваясь поудобнее, и несколько раз провел рукой по своему члену. Джонатан сделал несколько медленных движений, на пробу, но когда Дон в ответ только закрыл глаза и сладко застонал, ускорил темп, все время не спуская взгляда с его руки, быстро скользящей по огромному члену.

Если что в Доне и удивляло Джонатана, абсурдным образом и даже сильнее, чем его чудом пережившая соприкосновение с выбранной профессией наивность, так это его пенис. Казалось бы, такой огромный и красивый член смотрелся бы на своем месте у кого-то, больше похожего на Джонатана — уверенного в себе, даже самоуверенного, а не чувствительного и по-глупому доброго Дона. Но не то, чтобы Джонатан завидовал. У Дона мог быть огромный член, но у Джонатана было их два, в конце концов, и это он продолжал настойчиво толкаться в задницу Дона, заставляя того стонать и все быстрее и быстрее ласкать свой прекрасный член.

Джонатан кончил первым, пару раз сильно толкнувшись в Дона и впервые за все время подав голос. Он на мгновение опустился на Дона, но потом поднялся на руках, оттолкнул его руку и несколько раз резко провел по члену, пока тот не кончил. Джонатан упал с ним рядом на постель, и они замерли так, переводя дыхание.

— Хочешь, чтобы я остался? — наконец, спросил Дон.

Вместо ответа Джонатан хмыкнул и потянул его на себя. Дон улыбнулся и лег сверху, прижавшись к нему всем телом, и Джонатан закрыл глаза, впервые за долгое время расслабившись.


End file.
